The Quidditch Juniour League
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: Cackles enter the Under 16s inter-school Quidditch cup but questions are raised; Will Ethel play fair? Can HB put up with sport talk? And can Mildred stay on her broomstick? Probably not! Will move to crossovers at a later date


**I know I know I****'****ve got several stories in the works and a bunch that need updating but seeing as this chapters done I might as well post it seeing as it was done. You know by now I never really finish anything sorry. And to be honest I****'****m not sure were to take it with the story. It might be the girls get taught nothing but the sport at this rate as HP characters don't appear for a long while yet but will shift to crossovers when I do. A nod to Decat as well, check out some of her crossover work. All characters concepts and settings belong to either Jill Murphy or J K Rowling tho some students names are made up as I couldn****'****t remember them/ there not actually mentioned in the books. I apologise for any Ooc-ness or any incorrect character history right now as there****'****s bound to be some somewhere Potter more may come in handy for that. Chapter lengths vary from really short to far to long. Based on an idea I got watching the ****"****Fouls fair****"**** episode, and I****'****ve borrowed a few lies from it that****'****ll appear later on, mostly Miss Hardbroom****'****s insults and Miss Bat****'****s cheerleading skills. Quidditch rules come from Quidditch though the ages. Enjoy**

"And be sure to listen to both Miss Drill AND Miss Hardbroom, as they will be working together to coach and guide you." the headmistress continued during the school assembly she'd called one afternoon after lessons had finished for the day. She said this as very offhand. Unbeknownst to Miss Cackle however, whose back was turned to the staff, at this little tit-bit of news, Miss Bat had suddenly dived for cover under her chair and Miss Drill's jaw dropped, leaving her mouth hanging open like a cod fishes would.

Only the stinging glare of Miss Hardbroom was keeping the older girls from laughing at this rather hilarious scene (with a few exceptions by the likes of Fenny and Gris) as her own form and the younger years being shocked into silence at the beginning of the assembly and for a change were in no laughing mood.

"Now Pentangles and Camelot Collage will be playing one another in a few months time," Miss Cackle continued, checking the roll of parchment with dates on "we will then play pentangles the week after, then the wizards the week after that. If all goes well and Cackles wins that heat then we'll be in a chance of playing against Hogwarts, but for now I think it best if we should concentrate getting a team together."

"Now I think I've said every thing I needed too, and I am aware I've eaten in to your free time a little. So good luck to the first, second and those select few in the third year and I hope you have fun and enjoy your first session tomorrow. Off you go now." The headmistress finished. As the girls filed out, Miss Cackle turned smiling back to her colleges, "Well, I think that went rather well…"

This was met with one look of unusually-quiet disbelief, one of seething annoyance and one of quiet seething disbelieving annoyance.

"Headmistress….May I have a quiet word?"

Miss Cackles smiled faded. Judging by her deputy's icy tones, things were about to turn rather pear shaped.

The school dispersered, some out side to the yard, some to the library and the majority of the girls trudged upstairs to the dorms, the younger ones deep in thought. Especially one little witch…

"So how do you play this quiddy-thing anyway?" Mildred Hubble asked her friends, hoping she wasn't the only one to feel a fool listing to the assembly.

"It's called Quidditch, Hubble, don't you know any thing?" came a sharp reply from behind.

Mildred ignored it. But Enid was more quick-tempered then her friend and snapped defensively at the offending class mate.  
"Back off, Ethel!"

"Oh find your own battles," The swot retorted and re-aimed her arrow at the worst witch. "You can't even pronounce the name right, how on earth are you going to play it?"

"You won't last five minutes Hubble-bubble!" her fiend Drusilla giggled nastily, as they strode past the gang and started up stairs.

"Don't worry Millie, I haven't a clue either," Ruby smiled as Jadu took both Mildred and Enid by the arms, steering them into the yard away from Ethel and her crony before some one rather unpleasant was turned into some _thing _unpleasant.

"I've heard of it I think…" Gloria, a mahogany haired girl from their form mused as they passed her. "But I never played."

"We played it in primary school." Maud replied. "Not properly though, there's bound to be more rules then one we take part in."

"What's it like?" Gloria's friend, Dawn asked.

"Well I suppose its like- umm." Maud started.

"Basket ball on broomsticks?" Enid ventured, picking up a ball that had escaped the gym store, and tossing it to her friend. Maud caught it and grinned.

"Exactly."

"Only more odd," Jadu grinned as the ball was passed on, setting them all laughing.

"What isn't odd round here?" Ruby laughed. "So how's this odd basket-ball on brooms played anyway?"

"It's sort of hard to explain." Enid mumbled.

"I only know the rules we used when I was eight." Jadu sighed. "And they wouldn't count. We had to stay hover on our brooms as you couldn't fly if you had the ball but the real one is really fast paced with more players. And we only used one ball."

"There are at least four in the proper game, I know that." Maud started, "Two you catch and two that are like cannon balls that whiz round and knock you off your broom-" but she tailed off when she saw the horrified looks on her friends face. "Though I could be wrong of coarse Millie!"

"Shall we wait until tomorrow and get a proper explanation?" Jadu asked. Gloria and Dawn agreed.

"I think we'l just get ourselves all panicky with rumours' otherwise."

"Miss Drill will have to go though the game at some point."

"Unless HB beats her to it." Mildred giggled then stopped, realising Miss Hardbroom could possibly be stood right behind them or suddenly appear but either way bound to have heard every word she'd said. Fortunately by some twist of fate, she didn't. The girls looked this way and that making sure the coast was clear before Maud dared to speak.

"Jadu's right. We shouldn't start scaring our self's till we know the truth."

"Where HB will just terrify us with it." Enid sighed, the gang nodding in agreement.

"If any ones going to say stuff to just scare us it'll be Fenny and Gris," Ruby smiled nodding towards the library window. Though it, the gruesome twosome appeared to recounting a rather grizzly tale and terrifying a group of first years including a wide eyed Sybil. Everyone laughed and once again started discussing what might be in store for them tomorrow. Mildred had noticed that Enid had remained rather quiet during their convosation, though she soon forgot about it, as they began to relax, throwing the ball about between them until it escalated in to some thing that wasn't quite netball and not quite piggy in the middle, yet still maintain a sense of sporting fairness, despite there being seven players as only a playground game can...


End file.
